Harry Culo y el inodoro filosofal
by klau-hideo
Summary: Harry Culo inicia un año en HotWars, cuyo director es Álbum de Dumbo. Entablará amistad con Borracho Weyley y Ermitaña Grajea. Sin embargo, alguien ha descubierto el escondite del inodoro filosofal y temen que sea con fines maléficos.


Harry culo y...

A lo lejos, dos individuos caminan apresurados. Sus largos sombreros y capas parecen mimetizarse con la oscura calle de Privet Drive. Al acercarse se vislumbran los rasgos de una mujer de muchos años, con nariz encorvada y rostro confundido. Su acompañante, un anciano de cabello blanco y abundante le asiente concienzudamente. Sus pasos se dirigen a una casita en particular.

- Que no, Álbum. No es seguro dejar al bebé aquí con estos _mugres_ – decía moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

- Escucha, Mac, no debes preocuparte. El chico estará bien. – lanzó seguro de sus palabras.

- Pero álbum¿qué pasa si esos _mugres_ no logran comprenderlo? El pequeño ya ha sobrevivido una difícil situación y otra serie de hostilidades no me parecen co-

- Mírame, Mac de Gonorrea. Confía en mí, tengo todo bajo control. Te aseguro que sus tíos son la mejor opción para el pequeño. No más reproches – y dicho esto, dejó el canasto sobre el suelo que en su interior portaba a Harry Culo.

_-Lily...Estás bien?_

_- Sí...Dónde está?_

_- En algún lugar cerca. Viene por nosotros. Ese estúpido le ha revelado nuestro paradero._

_- Dios, James, qué haremos?_

_- Huir._

_La afectuosa madre coge al bebe y lo aprisiona entre sus cálidos brazos. Y dedicándose miradas de desesperación y miedo, los padres magos corren a un lugar seguro. Sus pasos violentos no emiten más que sonidos sordos. Todo sonido del ambiente anulado por el palpitar de sus agitados corazones._

_- Creíste que podrías escapar, Culo._

_Los pasos se detienen._

_- Y ahora ya nada puedes hacer. Despídete, mago asqueroso. – y Lord Valdomero levanta su varita hacia James, el hechizo "**abra las patas de la cabra**" atizándolo fulminantemente._

_El cuerpo de un buen hombre desplomado en el suelo._

_- James! – gritó Lily, sin soltar al pequeño Harry que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Valdomero._

_- ¿Pero qué es esto¿Otro asqueroso a la familia? Es una pena que deba morir luego de un par de respiros – y la varita puesta en dirección del bebé._

_Un rayo luminoso fugaz._

_Una madre que en un acto desesperado salva a su niño dejándolo a un lado._

_Un niño que sobrevive pese al maleficio mortal, y que llevará consigo una muestra en su frente durante toda la vida._

A la mañana siguiente, tío Cuerno, rechoncho como siempre, se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol.

- Despierta, Peturnia. PE-TUR-NIA!!!

- Ahhh? Se tapó el baño? Pero si recién lo destapé con el sopapo florinda...

- Levántate pelotuda que ya son las 12!

- Ah? Las 12?

Peturnia y Cuerno se despiertan a tomar desayuno. Dude Shurley comía como un cerdo.

- Shurley, querido, por qué no vas a mirar si ha llegado correo?- Pregunta tía Peturnia, sonriente.

Duddley, con la boca sucia y desagrado, deja la mesa y camina hacia la puerta. Segundos después sus gritos y pasos agitados hicieron que Cuerno se atragantara con una salchicha.

- Mamá! Papá! Hay un enano en la puerta!

- Qué te fumaste, Dude?? – refunfuñó Cuerno.

- Pero querido, te dije que no te drogaras! – añadió tía Pe-turnia.

- No, miren, miren.

Lo que vieron en la entrada les dejó sin habla. Un niño con una cicatriz en la frente los miraba angélicamente.

- ¿ Y este pedazo de mierda?- gritó tío Cuerno.

- ¿Qué haremos con él, Cuerno? – preguntó tía Pe-turnia.

- Coño! Que ya tenemos suficiente con la mierda obesa de Dude – dijo tío Cuerno.

- No podemos dejarlo ahí, Cuerno. Nos lo quedaremos.

- ¿Qué¿Vivirá con nosotros? No quiero compartir nada con ese bicho, me quitará la comida y el baño. Tendré diarrea y no podré usarlo porque estará él. No, no y no. – protestó Dude.

- Lo siento querido. Ahora, entrémoslo – dijo Pe-turnia.

Y cuando el bebé vio a esa mujer delgada, fea y arrugada estar a meros centímetros de distancia, no pudo evitar asustarse, caer en llanto y cagarse.

- AAAARRRGGHH!!! Maldito demonio culo grande! Dude, trae aerosol! – ordenó Cuerno.Así los años pasaron, y Harry ya tenía 12 años.

-.-

La noche anterior los Shurley le dieron a comer pasto de vaca y agua destilada. Su estómago daba mil vueltas y lo que aconteció fue una intensa diarrea.

Harry Culo se encerró en el baño, y mientras realizaba la tóxica faena sintió algo extraño en su culo de Harry Culo. Comenzó a observar sus preciados tesoros dentro del water, cuando vio una inmensa watermelon, pero dentro de eso había un papel. Introdujo sus manos al excusado y leyó :

_Estimado jetón Culo:_

_Te invitamos a esta mierda de Colegio llamada Hot Wars, o, al español, guerras calientes. Esperamos que no pregunte el origen del nombre. Sólo lo atribuimos a las perturbadas mentes de los fundadores que al parecer no miraban documentales históricos de magia en televisión en la madrugada. En Hot Wars, la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería, será bienvenido. Tendrá acceso a comida chatarra, una cuenta gratuita en blockbuster y derecho a grabar un disco musical con guano music._

_Lo esperamos._

_Un caluroso pedo._

_Álbum de Dumbo. Director de Hot Wars._

Harry Culo no podría creerlo. ¿Una escuela de magia y hechicería¿Hot Wars¿ Guerras calientes¿ Álbum de Dumbo?

¿ Un caluroso pedo?

Como si no tuviese suficientes con los suyos.

¿Sería posible que aquello fuese real? Y si era así¿por qué él? Había crecido con sus tíos después de todo, maltratado y sometido.

Un golpe en la puerta lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, estúpido cagón, sal del mundo de los pedorrillos porque nos vamos al zoológico.

Harry nunca había visto un zoológico, y miraba con suma curiosidad las vitrinas disfrutando de sí mismo. Que se tuviese que ir en el techo del automóvil era cosa del pasado.

Había mirado con entusiasmo los leones, las jirafas, los hermafroditas, los cerdos, a Dude, a Cuerno, los gorilas, a tío Cuerno, los chimpancés, a George Bus y finalmente una serpiente. Este animal había acaparado su atención. Era increíble el magnetismo que sentía, sus pies fijos en el suelo, la serpiente haciendo contacto visual con el chico. Por un momento le pareció que la serpiente asentía y tenía pleno conocimiento de sus pensamientos. Y algo en su interior, desconocido, le motivó a pronunciar palabras inconscientes, sostenidas por el trance del momento. Segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que la voz de Dude Shurley se oyó lontananza.


End file.
